A Little Thing Called Infatuation
by Emma Watson Rules
Summary: In the summer before his seventh year, Draco Malfoy comes to a realisation a realisation that he may have the smallest crush on Hogwart's resident brain. When they have to work together in close proximity, can he still deny those feelings?


It was the summer before his seventh year that he had discovered _it_. He realised that _it_ had been at the back of his mind all along, but he just hadn't noticed it. At first, he couldn't quite believe it. It was absurd, to say the least, impossible even. He just wasn't raised that way. A series of arguments within himself proved that the impossible had indeed come true. And he was left to accept nothing but the truth. He, Draco Malfoy, had developed a childish infatuation on Mudblood Granger, though, he felt, it didn't quite feel right to call her Mudblood anymore.

The school holidays did nothing to help this...infatuation. Originally, he had thought that by ignoring that little infatuation, it would just disappear. But by the middle of the holidays, doubts formed, and at the end of the holidays, he concluded that, it was, as he feared, never going to fade.

It drove him crazy knowing that he couldn't control it. It caused him sleepless nights thinking about it. It was driving him to the brink of insanity, knowing that Granger would never reciprocate those feelings, because of the bad blood between them.

The coming term grew closer and closer, a few days before school started, Draco received a letter, stating that he had been chosen as Head Boy, and that he would find out who would be the Head Girl on the train.

The start of the term finally arrived. The atmosphere around just seemed to be saying that this year would be a wonderful last year for him. The sun shone brightly, the birds twittering outside, the flowers in full bloom, bursting of colour. As Narcissa got dressed in her room, Draco lay on his bed, relaxing. The house-elves had packed his school books and necessities the day before, so he had nothing to do.

Mother and son left for the train station in a private car; none spoke throughout the journey. The closer they were to the train station, the more antsy Draco became. What if Hermione wasn't the Head Girl? What if it was someone else, like a Hufflepuff? How would he ever survive? Draco shuddered at the thought.

"Draco, haven't I thought you better than that? Sit still," Narcissa reprimanded sharply.

"Yes, Mother," Draco said respectfully. The car stopped and the door opened. As they alighted, Draco looked around for Crabbe or Goyle would usually help him with his trunk. Sure enough, both were seen eating, Crabbe with a mouthful of pumpkin pie and Goyle sucking on a sugar quill.

"Here," Draco nodded toward his trunk, Crabbe heaved the trunk onto a troll along with his and Goyle's. Giving a kiss to his mother's cold cheek, Draco walked off without a backward glance. Crabbe and Goyle carried their trunks to an empty compartment, before carrying Draco's to the Heads' carriage.

Draco felt stupid standing outside the Heads' carriage door with his trunk, and not daring to go in. He wondered if the Head Girl was inside already. Tentatively, he pushed open the door and peered inside, and saw Hermione already buried behind a thick tome. She hadn't even heard him enter. It was only when Draco dropped his trunk loudly on the ground did she look up.

"Malfoy," she acknowledged with a curt nod, returning to her book after.

Draco frowned. No insults? This was different.

"I have waited and persevered too long for this, and I don't want any of our petty arguments to have the title of Head Girl be taken away from me," Hermione said, without lifting her head.

Draco smirked. _Typical Granger._ He thought. McGonagall came in soon after, and briefed them on what was expected of them during the coming year.

"I will be counting on you two and the rest of the prefects to set a good example to the rest of the school, especially the first years. Put away all the animosity between you both, sort it out once and for all by this train ride." McGonagall eyed them sternly. "I don't want anymore of these childhood nonsense this year, or you'll be punished severely."

Draco mentally rolled his eyes as Hermione absorbed all McGonagall said quicker than a sponge. Finally, McGonagall left. Hermione went back to her book. Draco sighed. The Hogwarts' Express was starting…

The train ride passed slowly. Tree after tree passed, always the same, Draco would have tried to sleep, if not for the never ceasing drumming of Hermione's fingers on the windowsill.

"Will you ever stop?" Draco said exasperatedly. Hermione looked up.

"Stop what, reading?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Not that, stupid, that! That tiresome tapping! People need to sleep you know," Draco said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hermione dropped her fingers from the windowsill awkwardly.

Draco was startled. Hardly anyone had ever apologized to him, not his parents or schoolmates, not sincerely, at least. But as usual, he hid his emotions well.

Draco went back to trying to sleep, note the term _trying._ Sighing with annoyance, he stared out of the window. A pair of sparrows flew past the window, side by side. They looked so carefree, and so confident that nothing would be able to harm them. That was the joy of infatuation, Draco realised. He turned back to Hermione, who, he was surprised to be seeing, was looking at him. He cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"Oh… nothing," Hermione looked down at her book.

Draco stood up, intending to find Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, stumbling forward when the train jerked forward. His head cracked against the door and he unintentionally winced in pain.

Hermione grabbed his wrist to support him. She led him back to his seat and sat next to him. Conjuring up an ice cube, she placed it gently onto his throbbing head.

Draco, meanwhile, was once again shocked by her actions. Was Hermione Granger, the Mudblood, helping him? The one he had teased incessantly for almost all their years at Hogwarts? He flinched at the thought.

Hermione sighed, breaking into his musings. "If you don't want my help, you could have just told me straight out Malfoy," she said, a bit of coldness in her voice. Draco noticed that it was slightly tinged with sadness.

"It's just… I just thought…Never mind," Draco said. He took the ice cube from her hand. As his fingertips brushed her hand, he realised that her hand was freezing from holding the ice cube to his head. She never ever complained once. He placed the ice cube down and rubbed her cold hand in between his. Hermione tensed, then relaxed. Slowly, the warmth seeped back into her hand.

"Thanks, Malfoy," Hermione said softly. "You can let go now."

A pale pink formed onto Draco's cheeks. He dropped her hand. Secretly, he had liked it, feeling her small, delicate hand between his.

There was a pregnant pause, neither knew what to say. Hermione looked away. Draco observed that she hadn't moved back to her previous spot. He returned back to staring outside, forgetting about meeting his friends. Awhile later, he realised that Hermione had fallen asleep when her head nudged his shoulder. He smiled slightly, imagining her reaction when she awoke.

Soon enough, Draco, too, drifted off to sleep.

Hermione opened her eyes, startled that Draco was sleeping next to her. She flushed when she realised that she had fallen asleep on Draco's shoulder. Hopefully, he had fallen asleep before she had done so. She admitted, Draco Malfoy seemed…different now. He seemed to have changed, for the better? Can a leopard really change its spots?

The first thing Draco noticed when he woke up was that Hermione had returned to her previous spot, the second was that the sky was getting darker, a sign that they were reaching Hogwarts soon.

"Well, we'd better get changed into our robes." Hermione stated. She took out hers and Draco followed suit. Draco saw the Head Girl's badge gleaming on Hermione's robes. It fitted her well. The train was slowing down, and finally came to a complete halt.

Just as Hermione opened the door, Draco reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry," Draco muttered. Hermione looked at him curiously. "About just now…" he trailed off. "And the last six years", he said so quietly Hermione had to strain her ears to hear him. Draco really meant it, but he doubted she believed him. Draco hardly apologised to anyone, he couldn't even remember the last time he did.

Hermione was stunned. He was…apologising? She didn't know what to say. Moments passed, Draco was hoping, pleading, that she would accept it.

"Apology accepted," Hermione extended her hand with a small smile. Draco nearly grinned. She accepted his apology! She had forgiven _him_. Draco Malfoy.

He felt a strong surge of emotion. His little infatuation wasn't just a silly old crush anymore, Draco liked her, really, really liked her, and he decided to tell her. Draco leant down, and for the slightest moment, brushed his lips against her lips...

[The End]


End file.
